Episode 4: Mothers Attack/References
(0:28) Like at the end of last episode, Cthuko is playing with a PSP, though it's a lot more obvious in this shot from being able to see the shape and the design on the back.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www8.pcmag.com/media/images/93527-sony-psp-back.jpg (0:58) The console on the left appears to be the NES-101, also known as the NES 2, a compact, top-loading redesign of the original NES. Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:NES-101-Console-Set.jpg "I have come all the way from the future... Correction, from a distant planet..." (3:26) The Japanese dialogue is "Mirai, motoi hoshi no kuni kara harubaru to yatte mairimashita!" (未来、もとい星の国からはるばるとやって参りました！). This is a reference to the title of chapter 1 of volume 1 of "Doraemon", a manga written by Fujiko F. Fujio and published from 1969 to 1996. The chapter title is "Mirai no kuni kara harubaru to" (未来の国からはるばると), or "Arriving from the distant future".S1 Image for reference: This title is also used as the title for the first episode of the anime adaptation of "Doraemon". "Have the pink clouds in your head taken away what little sense you had?!" (3:52) The Japanese dialogue is "Noumiso ohanabatake bokujou desu ka!?" (脳味噌お花畑牧場ですか！？). More literally this means "Are your brains a farm of flower gardens!?". Ohanabatake means flower garden and the phrase "Noumiso ohanabatake", "Brains are a flower garden", is an expression used figuratively to mean that someone is delusional or insane. However, "ohanabatake bokujou" is a pun on Hanabatake Bokujou (花畑牧場), an actual farm in Hokkaido that is famous for its caramel.S6 (5:30) This pose is referencing that of Ikari Gendou from "Neon Genesis Evangelion", an anime that aired from 1995 to 1996.S1 Image for reference: "Mothers Attack!" (5:39) There are two references here: * The Japanese title is "Mazaazu Atakku!" (マザーズ・アタック！), however removing the "za" (ザ) character yields "Maazu Atakku" (マーズ・アタック！), referencing the 1996 science fiction movie, "Mars Attacks!".S1 * The title appears to be based on "Mother's Counter Attack", the title of chapter 1 of volume 4 of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel, wherein Mahiro's mom suddenly returns home to Mahiro's surprise, similar to this episode. The title "Mother's Counter Attack" is a parody of "Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack", a movie released in 1988.S1 (5:56) There are two references here: * The blue book in the background reads 「クトゥルー神話の謎」 (Kutouuruu Shinwa no Nazo), or "Mysteries of the Cthulhu Mythos", which appears to be referencing the book 「クトゥルー神話の謎と真実」 (Kutouuruu Shinwa no Nazo to Shinjitsu), or "Mysteries and Truths of the Cthulhu Mythos".S6Here is an isolation that might be easier to read: * The green book in the background reads "Salvador Dali", the name of a famous Spanish surrealist painter.S6 Here is an isolation that might be easier to read: "Let's go hunting!" (6:22) There are three references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Hitokari iku wa yo!" (一狩りいくわよ！). This is referencing "Hitokari Ikou ze!" (一狩りいこうぜ!), or "Let's Go Hunting!", a Japanese variety show with the Monster Huntergame series as its theme.S1 * Yoriko's outfit is based on the Yukumo armor from "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd".S3 Image for reference: Source of image: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yukumo-Armor.jpg * The appearance of the sword Yoriko is wielding is the same as that of the sword Cthuko wields in chapter 2 of volume 5 of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. Illustration from the light novel for reference: For more details about the sword, please check the episode 8 post at 10:55. (6:38) There are three references here: * The title of the book that Yoriko holds up is "Jashin Hantaa Furontia" (邪神ハンターフロンティア), or "False God Hunter Frontier". This is a parody of the game "Monster Hunter Frontier".S1 * The subtitle of the book is "Ikutsu Mono Shitai wo Kasanete" (いくつモノ死体をかさねて), or "With Many Corpses Once More". This is a reference to the song "Ikutsu Mono Ai wo Kasanete" (いくつもの愛をかさねて), or "With Much Love Once More", an insert song used in episodes 50 and 51 of "Mobile Suit Victory Gundam", an anime that aired from 1993 to 1994.S3 * The book itself is modeled after "Hantaa daizen 3" (ハンター大全3), or "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", a Japanese book containing artwork of the "Monster Hunter" game series.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4047265039 "In your case, I bet there's a 'craft' hiding after the 'love.'" (7:04) This is referencing H. P. Lovecraft, the author whose works led to the creation of the Cthulhu Mythos that "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" is based on. "Nyarlko, let's be kissy kissy lovey dovey together. Let's pass on all sorts of weapons and defensive gear to our child." (7:08) The Japanese dialogue is "Watashi to chucchu rabyurabyu shiyou" (私とちゅっちゅらびゅらびゅしよう). This is a reference to the game "Elminage II", an RPG released for the PSP and Nintendo DS. The game has a marriage system that has been nicknamed "chucchu rabyurabyu" (ちゅっちゅらびゅらびゅ). A child born via this system can inherit the skills and weapons of its parents.S1 "We still have the responsibility of protecting Earth's Dreamland." (8:21) As mentioned in episode 3, the Dreamland is a fictional location in the Cthulhu Mythos that humans can enter when they fall asleep. "I'm hopelesseriously in love with him!" (9:11) The Japanese dialogue is "Geki maji ni rabu tte masu!" (激マジにラブってます！), more literally "I'm extremely seriously in love with him!". This is a reference to a line said by the character Omachi-chan (おまちちゃん) from the game "Gyousatsu Shinsengumi" (行殺・新選組). Her line goes, "Geki maji de rabu tte masu n de zehi!" (激マジでラブってますんでぜひ！), "I'm extremely seriously in love with him for sure!".S1 (9:29) Nyaruko's pose and expression are referencing a painting known as "The Scream", by Norwegian artist Edvard Munch.S2 Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:The_Scream.jpg "She's quickly losing sanity points." (9:46) There are two references here: * As mentioned in episode 1 at 4:49, sanity points, abbreviated as SAN, are a parameter that characters have in the "Call of Cthulhu" role playing game. If a character's sanity points drop to zero, the character is permanently insane and typically can no longer be played. * The Japanese dialogue is "SAN chi ga miru miru sagatteru" (ＳＡＮ値がみるみる下がってる). This is referencing the paper wrapper attached to "Ruruie Antiiku" (るるいえあんてぃーく), "R'lyeh Antique", an RPG replay book based on the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG that was written by Uchiyama Yasujirou (内山靖二郎) and published in 2009.S7 The wrapper says, 「ＳＡＮ値？正気度がみるみる下がる！」 "SAN chi? Shoukido ga miru miru sagaru!" "SAN level? Your sanity points will quickly drop!" Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/customer-media/product-gallery/4047262390 (9:52) This is referencing Pioneer's laserdisc-based gaming console, the Pioneer LaserActive, released in 1993. The CLD-A10000 and the PAC-N100 reference the original CLD-A100 console and PAC-S10 module.S1 (10:00) A bunch of game consoles can be seen here. Top left is the Nintendo Gamecube, top right is the Sega Dreamcast, bottom left is the original Sony Playstation 2, and the bottom right is the Japanese SNES. Pictures for reference: Image sources: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:GameCube-Console-Set.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sega-dreamcast-set.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:PS2-Fat-Console-Set.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Super-Famicom-Console-Set.png (10:03) Some more game consoles can be seen here. Top left is the Nintendo 64, the top right is the original Sony Playstation, the middle left is the Japanese TurboGrafx-16, the bottom left is the Japanese NES mounted on a Disk System, and the bottom right is the Sega Master System II. The Sega Master System is difficult to see, but its controller can be recognized by its square d-pad.S1Images for reference: Image sources: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:N64-Console-Set.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:PSX-Console-wController.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:PC-Engine-Console-Set.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nintendo-Famicom-Disk-System.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Master_System_II_transparent.png "Add lots of vegetables, oil and garlic!" (10:48) The Japanese dialogue is "Yasai mashi mashi arabu ninniku desu na!" (野菜ましまし油ニンニクですな！). This is referencing a famous chain of restaurants, Ramen Jirou (ラーメン二郎). At the restaurant, one can decide on toppings and the amount desired. According to a post at Ramen Tokyo, Most shops have the following toppings/flavors/choices: にんにく　ninniku - garlic 野菜　yasai - veggies (beansprouts and cabbage) 脂油　abura - extra fat from the pot 辛め　karame - means "spicy" or "with spiciness" 固め　katame - means make the noodles "al dente" You can also say "mashi" or "mashi mashi" to get extra or extra extra of that topping, e.g. "yasai mashi mashi ninniku" = extra extra veggies, regular garlic. So in reference to Nyaruko's "order", she wanted extra extra vegetables, oil, and garlic. If ordered at Ramen Jiro it would look something like this: Source of image: http://tokyofood.blog128.fc2.com/blog-entry-44.html On a related note, fans of Ramen Jiro call themselves "Jirorians" (ジロリアン Jirorian).S1 (10:55) As a follow up to the previous line about "Jirorian", the car pictured here is a DeLorean DMC-12, which is pronounced as "Derorian" (デロリアン) in Japanese. The DeLorean is notable for its gull-wing doors and was made famous by its usage in the "Back to the Future" series. Images for reference: Image sources: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:DeLorean_DMC-12_(9979).jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:DeLorean_DMC-12_with_doors_open.jpg (11:10) Nyaruko's outfit and hairstyle are based on the cover art of "Haiyoru! Nyaruani 1&2 Perfect Box".S1Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4797363215 "a miracle occurs when you find your ultimate partner." (11:18) There are three references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Saikou no paatonaa ga deau toki ni kiseki ha okoru" (最高のパートナーが出逢うときに奇跡は起こる). This is a reference to almost the same line in the lyrics to the song "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~", the opening theme song for "Kamen Rider W".S2 The line goes "Saikou no paatonaa deau toki kiseki okoru" (最高のパートナー出逢うとき奇跡起こる), which has the same meaning as above. Video for reference: http://youtu.be/HBp2i4HL6WI?t=1m30s * The pose that Nyaruko makes is a reference to Kamen Rider W's signature pointing pose.S2 Image for reference: * The background is a reference to the color scheme of Kamen Rider W's Heat Trigger form. Image for reference: (11:37) The large characters read 「邪神」 (jashin) meaning "false gods" while the smaller characters read 「ヒト」 (hito) meaning "people", stating that the text is written as "false gods" but read as "people". This is referencing a line from "At the Mountains of Madness", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. In the story, the main character discovers the remains of the Elder Things, a species of creature in the Cthulhu Mythos. After inspecting their ruins and learning of their past, the main character sympathizes with the Elder Things and realizes how human-like the Elder Things were, and exclaims, "Radiates, vegetables, monstrosities, star-spawn—whatever they had been, they were men!". In this way of thinking, Nyaruko is likening false gods to people.S7 "It's Shub-Niggurath brand, the Black Goat with a Thousand Young." (11:44) This is a reference to Shub-Niggurath, a deity in the Cthulhu Mythos often associated with the phrase "The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young", as mentioned in "The Whisperer in Darkness", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1931.S2 "The X-oth and HS3 are the two favorites." (12:27) There are two references here: * This is referencing the Microsft Xbox 360 and the Sony Playstation 3.S2 * The X-oth is a reference to Xoth from the Cthulhu Mythos.S1 It is stated that, "the Spawn of Cthulhu came down from remote and ultra-telluric Xoth, the dim green double sun that glitters like a demonic eye in the blacknesses beyond Abbith, to whelm and reign over the steaming fens and bubbling slime pits of the dawn eons of this Earth..." This excerpt is from "The Thing in the Pit", a short story written by Lin Carter and first published in 1980 in "Lost Worlds", a book containing a compilation of short stories written by Lin Carter. "Oh, I'm going to use a sonic bomb." (12:37) This is referencing the Sonic Bomb (音爆弾 oto bakudan) that appears in the Monster Hunter game series. It is a small thrown projectile that emits a powerful, high-frequency sound upon detonation to scare monsters, though it has no killing power.S1 (12:46) The creature in Hasta's lap is a depiction of Hastur, an evil god classified as a Great Old One in the Cthulhu Mythos. The appearance of this depiction appears to be based on a depiction that appears in "Kyoufu to Kyouki no Kutourufu Shinwa" (恐怖と狂気のクトゥルフ神話), "Terrifying and Insane Cthulhu Mythos", a Japanese visual guide book to the Cthulhu Mythos released in 2009. Image for reference: Source of image: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/servitors/20130410/p1 (12:57) The sign has a depiction of the Yellow Sign, which is used as the sign of Hastur in the Cthulhu Mythos: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Yellowsign.JPG The windy conditions also allude to Hastur, since he is designated as an air deity in Derleth's elemental classifications. "I knew you were a discerning man, Mahiro." (13:10) The Japanese dialogue is "Ome ga takai!" (お目が高い！), meaning "You have good eyes!" in the context of discerning and understanding value in things. This is a reference to an Aniplex web radio show called "Ani-com Radio", hosted by Asumi Kana, Nyaruko's voice actor, and Fujiwara Keiji, another well known voice actor. "Ome ga takai!" is a catch phrase for the show.S1 Ani-com Radio website: http://www.aniplex.co.jp/radio/ (13:16) The Yes/No Cushion originated from the Japanese variety show, "Shinkon-san Irasshai!" (新婚さんいらっしゃい！), or "Welcome Newlyweds!", where it is given as a gift. The depicted cushion is actually based on a real cushion being sold that was first released by GA Bunko at Comiket 77 in December of 2009.S1 Images for reference: Image sources: http://ga.sbcr.jp/mgabunko/014255/ (not safe for work ads) http://blog.livedoor.jp/geek/archives/51340123.html "Don't hit people, unless you get to be a better boxer." (13:56) * This is referencing a line said by Philip Marlowe, a fictional character created by author Raymond Chandler. The line in question is said by Marlowe in chapter 31 of "The Big Sleep", and it goes, "Take my tip—don't shoot it at people, unless you get to be a better shot."S1 * To be a little more specific, Cthuko's line in Japanese is "Nagutte ii no ha nagurareu kakugo ga aru yatsu dake" (殴っていいのは、殴られる覚悟があるやつだけ), which translates to "Only those prepared to get hit are allowed to hit others". This is based on the Japanese translation of Marlowe's quote which goes "Utte ii no ha utareru kakugo no aru yatsu dake da" (撃っていいのは撃たれる覚悟のある奴だけだ), or "Only those prepared to get shot are allowed to shoot others". Marlowe's quote has also inspired the use of the line by other characters, such as Kamen Rider Skull from "Kamen Rider W"and Lelouch Lamperouge from the anime "Code Geass".S1 "Defeating you won't be so hard." (14:02) The Japanese dialogue is "Tanin wo makasu tte no ha sonna ni muzukashii koto ja nai desu yo" (他人を負かすってのはそんなに難しい事じゃないですよ). This is a reference to a line said by Kishibe Rohan in chapter 375 of Volume 40 in "Diamond is Unbreakable", the fourth story arc of "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", a manga series written by Araki Hirohiko and originally published from 1987 and is currently ongoing.S1 He says, 「他人を負かすってのはそんなむずかしい事じゃあないんだ・・・・・・」 "Tanin wo makasu tte no ha sonna ni muzukashii koto ja nai n da......" "Defeating others isn't such a difficult thing......" 「もっとも『むずかしい事』は！いいかい！もっとも『むずかしい事』は！『自分を乗り越える事』さ！」 "Mottomo 'muzukashii koto' ha! Iikai! Mottomo 'muzukashii koto' ha! 'Jibun wo norikaeru koto' sa!" "What is truly difficult! Listen up! What is truly difficult! Is surpassing oneself!" Images for reference (read from right to left): (14:15) Yoriko's pose in this scene is mimicking that of Shikakenin Fujieda Baian (仕掛人・藤枝梅安), Assassin Fujieda Baian, from "Hissatsu Shikakenin" (必殺仕掛人), roughly "Professional Killers", a Japanese TV drama that aired from 1972 to 1973 and is part of the "Hissatsu" series (必殺シリーズ), or "Certain Kill" series.S1 Source of image: http://spectre-nebura.cocolog-nifty.com/cultnight/2008/10/post-b28f.html "Why won't you repent?" (15:54) "This is the path I chose myself. I have no reservations." The Japanese dialogue is "Koukai senu ka" (後悔せぬか), "Mizukara nozonda michi, Tamerai mo nai" (自ら望んだ道、ためらいもない). This is a reference to almost the exact same dialogue exchanged between Raoh and Toki in chapter 101 of volume 12 of "Fist of the North Star", a manga series written by Buronson and originally published from 1983 to 1988. Cthuko's line is the same Raoh's, while Toki's original line goes "Mizukara nozonde eranda michi, Tamerai mo nai" (自ら望んで選んだ道、ためらいもない), having generally the same meaning as above.S1 Image for reference: However, the stances that Cthuko and Nyaruko take are neither Raoh's nor Toki's. Instead they are mimicking Rei's "Nanto Ko Ha Ryuu" (南斗虎破龍) and Kenshiro's "Hokuto Ryuu Geki Ko" (北斗龍撃虎) stances, mirroring Kenshiro and Rei's standoff in chapter 36 of volume 5.S1 Image for reference: "It's a Tindalos dog." (17:35) There are two references here: * This is a reference to the Hounds of Tindalos, a species of creature from the Cthulhu Mythos.S2 However, this depiction of the Hounds here is not actually how they appear in the Mythos. They first appear in "The Hounds of Tindalos", a short story written by Frank Belknap Long and first published in 1929. One of the characters in the story, Halpin Chalmers, encounters the Hounds of Tindalos and frantically describes them. "I think they have scented me!" he shrieked. "They are slowly turning toward me." "They are lean and athirst!" he shrieked. "The Hounds of Tindalos!" "All the evil in the universe was concentrated in their lean, hungry bodies. Or had they bodies? I saw them only for a moment; I cannot be certain." Their actual form is unclear, and why they are called "hounds" is not clearly stated in the story either. However, these descriptions build an image of a creature that tracks its target by scent and pursues it deliberately and relentlessly, like a hound dog. * This particular depiction is based on how they are depicted in "Ruruie Antiiku" (るるいえあんてぃーく), "R'lyeh Antique", an RPG replay book based on the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG that was written by Uchiyama Yasujirou (内山靖二郎) and published in 2009. On a related note, the same artist, Koin (狐印), did the art for both this series and the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel.S7 Image for reference: Source of image: http://f.hatena.ne.jp/servitors/20120502232948 "Go hit your head on a clock!" (17:37) The Japanese dialogue is "Jikan no kado ni atama wo butsukete koi!" (時間の角に頭をぶつけてこい！), which more literally translates to "Go hit your head on the angles of time!". This is another reference to the Hounds of Tindalos since they are said to inhabit the angles of time.S7 "The seeds of the deed move through angles in dim recesses of time."S9 "Eroba!" (17:40) 「えろばっ！」 The only yelp by Nyaruko this episode is referencing "Fist of the North Star". It is the death cry of one of Raoh's minions when he is killed by Rei in chapter 65 of volume 8 of the manga.S4 Image for reference: "Dunwich." (17:50) This is referencing "The Dunwich Horror", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1929. The story takes place in the fiction town of Dunwich, Massachusetts, and the creature shown in the background is a spawn of Yog-Sothoth bursting out of the confines of the Whateley farmhouse near the end of the story.S2 (´・ω・`) (17:55) Cthuko says "Shoboon" (しょぼーん), an onomatopoeia for being sad or dejected. It's the name of the popularly used emoticon that her facial expression is mimicking.S1 (18:14) "Shounen Blood" (少年ブラッド) is a real Japanese manga magazine published by SOFTBANK Creative and MOVIDA Entertainment that was first released in April of 2006 and then discontinued after 7 volumes in October of the same year. The cover depicted is based on the cover of the 10th volume of "Shounen Blood" after it had become a web magazine.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://steman.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-767.html On a related note, Softbank Creative is the company the publishes the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. "or consoles ahead of their time." (18:37) This seems to be referencing the Sega Dreamcast. It was discontinued due to strong competition from other consoles at the time, but it has been regarded as ahead of its time since it was the first console to include a built-in modem and Internet support for online play.S4 (19:02) The dog in this scene is based on Maron, the dog belonging to Sairenji Haruna from "To Love-Ru", a manga series written by Hasemi Saki and published from 2006 to 2009. On a related note, the anime adaptations of both "Haiyoru! Nyaruko-san" and "To Love-Ru" are animated by the same studio, Xebec.S3 Image for reference: "We must be bound by the red string of fate, Mahiro." (20:03) Like in episode 2 at 14:48, the red string of fate is an East Asian belief that destined lovers are connected by an invisible red string. It's similar to the notion of soul mates. "The center of ultimate chaos told me to buy more." (20:13) There are three references here: * The center of ultimate chaos is referencing the deity Azathoth from the Cthulhu Mythos.S1Azathoth is said to be located "at the centre of ultimate Chaos."S10 * The Japanese dialogue is "Kyuukyoku no konton no chuushin ga motto kae to sasayaita no desu" (窮極の混沌の中心がもっと買えと囁いたのです). This is referencing the endorsement wrapper (帯推薦文 obi suisen bun) attached to "Ruruie Hai Sukuuru" (るるいえはいすくーる), "R'lyeh High School", an RPG replay book based on the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG that was written by Uchiyama Yasujirou (内山靖二郎) and published in 2010.S4 The wrapper says, 『窮極の混沌の中心があなたにもっと買えと囁いています』byニャル子（逢空万太） "Kyuukyoku no konton no chuushin ga anata ni motto kae to sasayaiteimasu" by Nyaruko (Aisora Manta) "The center of ultimate chaos is whispering to you to buy more" by Nyaruko (Aisora Manta) Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/customer-media/product-gallery/4047269077 * Both the dialogue and the wrapper are referencing one of the catch phrases used for the fashion magazine, "Men's Knuckle" (メンズナックル Menzu Nakkuru). The original line goes, "Gaia ga ore ni motto kagayake to sasayaiteiru" (ガイアが俺にもっと輝けと囁いている), or "Gaia is whispering to me to shine more".S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.inahostudio.com/neta/datewaru/mens/0711.html "Hastur, the greatest deity of the wind?" (20:32) Hasta (ハス太 Hasuta) is based on Hastur, a wind deity from the Cthulhu Mythos. (20:55) The sign to the right with the cat on it has the text "WiFi tsukaemasu!" (WiFi使えます！), or "WiFi available!". This is referencing SoftBank and their free WiFi hot spots that are common in restaurants like McDonald's and Mos Burger. The sign that appears in the scene is also parodying the signs SoftBank uses to indicate the presence of WiFi hotspots and their mascot.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ファイル:SoftBank_WiFi.jpg Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJ__suQXjn4 On a related note, the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel is published by SoftBank Creative, a subsidiary of SoftBank. "Didn't you mention in one of your New Year's cards that you became a librarian at the Celaeno Library?" (21:12) Celaeno is a star in the Taurus constellation and is a part of the Pleiades star cluster. In the Cthulhu Mythos there exists a great library on Celaeno, though it is unclear if it is located on Celaeno itself or on one of the planets that orbits Celaeno. The library contains "books and hieroglyphs stolen from the Elder Gods by the Great Old Ones".S8 The Library is implied to be under the control and domain of Hastur.S1,S8 (23:45) The label on the bottle Hasta is holding reads "Atorakku Nacha" (アトラック ナ茶), which roughly translates to "Atlach Tea" and is a pun on the Japanese pronunciation of Atlach-Nacha, a spider deity in the Cthulhu Mythos.S3,S5 "The next episode is 'Great Conspiracy X!' Let's comb-" (23:51) What Nyaruko was about to say before Mahiro interrupts is "Let's combine!" (レーッツ！コンバイン！ Reettsu! Konbain!). This is a reference to the catch phrase used in the next episode previews for the anime "Choudenji Robo Combattler V". This is also a throwback to the last episode when Mahiro interrupts Nyaruko saying "Change getter", a reference to a line used in the next episode preview for "Getter Robo". Category:Anime Category:References